Payback:love
by kaia-rain
Summary: Sakura only cares for money, money, money and money, but Sasuke decide to change but how?........ SASUSAKU, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino..... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

♥Money can't buy my love♥

Hello minna, this is my third fic I hope you like it!

This is a SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, SHIKAINO, and NEJITEN fic.

Please read my story "Out of my League" and "Nothing can keep us apart".

Please READ AND REVIEW! ☻☻☻☻☻☻

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto nor my favorite pairing SASUSAKU!

Warning: This is OOC but please read and review………

* * *

Chapter 1: Give back my money!

"Sakura-chan, can you do me a favor?" Ino asks her best friend. Hoping that she wont asks something in exchange.

"Sure any thing for my best of the best of the best friend, anything you wish just for $50." She said and smile. Ino just sweat drop, she shouldn't hope for the things that's impossible.

'Ino-chan you should know her already…" Hinata said.

"Yeah… you know it's impossible for her to do anything for others without something in exchange." Tenten said as she continues reading a magazine.

Introduction……………

**Sakura Haruno **a beautiful girl with pink locks and emerald orbs. She is kind, friendly and very, very, very helpful to others if there is something in exchange, like money and money and money. The only thing that is in her mind is money and of course her friends.

**Ino Yamanaka **also a beautiful girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes,one of the best friend of our money-lover, Sakura, she is kind, loud- mouth and loves fashion, jewelries and dress.

**Hinata Hyuga **a cute girl with pearl eyes and dark blue hair. She is very shy when it comes to other people and stutters a lot, but when it comes to her friends she never stutters.

**Tenten Matsumoto **a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, she was indeed beautiful when her hair was down but she always keeps it in two buns.

All of them came from a wealthy family known all over the world.

"So will you take it or leave it?" Sakura asks her best friend.

"Well… umm… why is it so expensive?" she suddenly asks.

"Ino-chan, I already put a 50 discount on it… If others ask me for a favor it will cost them$100." Sakura explained.

"Fine… All I want you to do is to give this love letter to my Shika-kun!" Ino said with heart shape eyes. When Sakura heard it there was 20 seconds of silence.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted and birds fly up in the sky.

"Why? I'll pay you $100…" Ino said.

"Still, NO WAY, I'll never ever in my whole, precious, beautiful, full of money life will go near those ugly, low lying, stubborn, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, did I say ugly? Ohh… whatever, freak boys!" Sakura said like there is no tomorrow. Hinata and Tenten sweat drop while Ino just wait for Sakura to finish.

"$500, will you do it?" Ino asks.

"NO!"

"$1000…" Ino said as she gets the moneys from her wallet.

"$5000!" Ino said as she put the money in front of Sakura. Sakura think for a moment.

"Ummm… still NO!"

"$10,000…" Ino said as she wave the money in Sakura's face and put a puppy dog eyes. Sakura's eyes widen and think about it again.

"Fine I give up! Ill give this stupid letter" Sakura said and took the money from Ino.

"Sakura-chan, how come you can't forget those things?" Ino asks.

"Ino-chan, it's not 'things', it's 'thing'…" Tenten corrected her.

"Oh right, why can't you forget that thing?" Ino asks again.

"Because they never paid me!" Sakura shouted.

Well this is what really happens 10 years ago……

**Flashback………….**

"**Sakura can we borrow some money?" ask a 6 years old Shilamaru.**

"**Huh? What for?" Sakura asks.**

"**Well… umm…" Shikamaru was thinking of something so she will let them borrow her money. "Ummm… we will buy some ice cream…." Shikamaru said.**

**The 3 other boys was hiding behind the bushes listening in their conversation.**

"**Ok… How much?"**

"**Umm… $50."**

"**Ok, here, be sure to pay me back by next week." Sakura said.**

"**Ok…" behind the bushes Naruto, Neji and Sasuke was shocked they can't believed that Sakura actually lend them some money.**

"**Guys, here is the money….." Shiikamaru said as he calls the guys.**

"**Good work…" Neji said.**

"**And nice acting….. I told you that Sakura will lend you some money…." praised Naruto**

"**But remember we need to pay her back next week…." Sasuke said.**

**6 days Later……..**

"**What? But why do we need to study at other country?" Naruto asks.**

"**Naruto, there's much chance for you guys to be popular there than here, and besides you can't argue to me you will leave tomorrow morning. I already have the tickets." Kurenai, Sakura's aunt, said.**

"**It's ok with me…" Sasuke said.**

"**Huh? Why? Sasuke you were born here so why do you want to leave?" Naruto shouted.**

"**Well I'd rather stay alive far away from my homeland than to get killed here by Sakura. Remember we need to pay her back tomorrow." Sasuke said. The guys suddenly remembered the money that they spent just for gambling.**

"**You have a point there Sasuke…." Shikamaru said. He is the one who asks for the money so he is sure that Sakura will kill him first.**

"**I agree with you… I don't want to get killed yet…." Neji said.**

"**Then it's settled…… Naruto we will pray for you… Since you were the only one who wants to stay here and get killed by that amazon girl." Shikamaru said.**

"**Huh? Matte yo, I change my mind Ill go…" Naruto said in panic.**

**The next day….**

"**Well then goodbye Konoha…. Hello new life…" Naruto said as he gets in the plane.**

"**We should pay her back as soon as we get back here…" Shikamaru said.**

"**Yeah... or else we might get in jail…" **

"**Uncle Kakashi! Uncle Kakashi! Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura shouted as he calls his uncle.**

"**He's not here..." Kakashi said simply.**

"**How about Neji?"**

"**He's not here..."**

"**Naruto?" Sakura said and a vein pop on her forehead.**

"**He's not here..."**

"**Sasuke?" Sakura asks again and another vein pop again.**

"**He's not here..."**

"**Where are they!" Sakura shouted as she get a knife and asks Kakashi with an evil aura surrounding her.**

"**Umm….you _are_ my favorite niece…. Ummm… they already went in England to study there… they just left this morning….. ummm.. The plane leaves at 9:00 am…" Kakashi said nervously.**

"**What? NO WAY!" Sakura shouted.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You know, Sakura-chan, I still can't believe that my Shika-kun borrowed some money…" Ino said.

"Well it's not just him; it's him and his low-lying, ugly, no sense of humor, heartless, group!" Sakura shouted.

"Umm…. Sakura-chan….I think… you should look at the door…" Hinata said nervously. The 4 boys were standing there already.

"Huh? Ohh so you're here…………. What can we do for you?" Sakura asks innocently. The other girls were sitting nervously while the boys were just standing at the door.

"Nothing Sakura-chan, we just arrive here from the interview…." Naruto said like he didn't hear what Sakura said earlier but deep inside he was really pissed of.

"Ohh… I see, I'll go now… I need to take a bath. Before I forgot, Shikamaru here………… Ino said to me that I need to give this to you… Ill go now…" Sakura handed the letter and go out the door.

"Spoiled brat…" Neji murmerred.

"Amazon girl…" whisper Shikamaru.

"Careless creature…" Sasuke said.

"Did you say something boys?" Sakura asks with her deadly aura.

"Nothing Skura-chan… they didn't say anything…." Naruto said nervously.

"Hn…." Sasuke said.

"Good…" Sakura said and glared at Sasuke.

"Guys come on… it's you who told me that to have patience when it comes to Sakura-chan…." Naruto said.

"I take it back…. If I heard one more insult that comes from that girl's mouth I will surely get her….." Sasuke said and gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke we cant do that…." Shikamaru said.

"And why not?" he asks.

"Sasuke, remember, she is the niece of our manager…. We owe her many things…." Neji said.

"You know Sakura won't act like that around you guys if you just pay her…." Tenten said.

"What can we do… we need to go that time and its not our fault that we lost at gambli—" Naruto was cut off when Shikamaru cover his mouth.

"What? You gambled the money that you borrowed from Sakura-chan! Does she know it?" Hinata asks.

"No Hinata-chan… But now I knew it…" Sakura said behind the door surrounded by her deadly aura.

"Oh uh…. So are we going to die?" Naruto asks.

"I think so…" Shikamaru said.

"…" Neji just stare at her and deep inside his mind he was already praying for his life.

"You just gambled the money that I tried so hard to save….." Sakura said she was just standing behind the door not moving.

"Sakura-chan we're really, really, really sorry…" Naruto said with teary eyes.

"You think that I will forgive you so easily?" Sakura said with hatred in her voice.

"My god I don't want to die yet but if it's really my time onegai let me say this….. Hinata-chan I really like you for a long time!" Naruto shouted looking at Hinata. When Hinata hear it she blushes red as a tomato.

"How about you 3 any last words?" Sakura asks. Ino was waiting for Shikamaru to say 3 simple words but it has a lot of meaning.

"No…" Shikamaru said. Ino became sad.

"No…" Neji said. Sakura look at Sasuke, he just smirk.

"What are you smirking?" Sakura asks annoyed. Sasuke walk slowly coming closer to her.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke just walk and smirk at her. When he was an inch away from her, Sakura was about to slap him, but he stop her, he hold her hand and suddenly kiss her in the lips. Sakura was shocked and blushed madly.

"Let's go guys…" Sasuke called the others when he let go of his kiss to Sakura. Before he left he smirk at her. Sakura was just standing there in shock. Tenetn was shock; Ino was still hurt in what Shiakmaru (didn't) say, while Hinata was blushing madly.

* * *

Thanks for reading…….. Please don't forget your reviews……………

♪kisha…………..


	2. Chapter 2

♥My heart is not for sale♥

Here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it…. Please Read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto………..

Chapter 2

"Hey, what's wrong with Sakura?" asks Ino.

"Didn't you see what Sasuke did to her 2 days ago?" Hinata said, she recall all the things that happened that day when she suddenly blush as she remember what Naruto shouted that day.

"Well I saw everything from what Naruto shouted until Sasuke kiss her…" Ino said, Hinata turn red as a tomato when she said Naruto's name.

"Then why are you still asking what's wrong with her?" Tenten asks. Sakura's been quiet for the whole 2 days, she never count her money every 30 minutes and never mention a word about it.

"It's just a kiss…" Ino said. "Sakura-chan there's no point feeling bad all day it's just a kiss…" Ino said comforting her friend.

"It's not just a KISS! That's my FIRST kiss that he stole!" Sakura shouted

"Wow, I can't believe that there still a romantic side inside Sakura-chan…. I thought that money is her life." Tenten whisper to Hinata.

"Me either. I didn't know that she valued her first kiss…" Hinata whisper back.

"Gomene Sakura-chan, I don't know that it was your first kiss….." Ino apologize.

"_Sigh_… Its ok, no need to apologize."

"_Man I really need to longer my patience more or else I may have a fight with my friends……….." Sakura thought._

"Sasuke you really did a good job back there…." Naruto praise him. (I know, I know…. It's weird for Naruto to praise Sasuke)

"Hn…."

"Of course it's normal for him to do that…. Especially if he is inspired…" Shikamaru teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"Relax…. Im just kidding…" Shikamaru said followed by his nervous laugh.

"Hn…" Sasuke said and went out.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asks but Sasuke didn't answer.

Outside….

Sasuke was walking in the garden when he spotted a girl with pink locks. She was sitting under the oak tree.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks her.

"None of your business…" she answered coldly.

"Here…." Sasuke handed her the money that they borrowed from since they were kids.

"What was that for?"

"The money that we owe you…"

"Ohh… that one, you think that I will forgive you just because you pay me back?" Sakura asks sarcastically.

"Umm... yeah..."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I won't forgive you that easily…"

"Why? Is there an interest? How much?" Sasuke asks.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yea… If that's the only way you can forgive us…"

"Here…" Sakura handed here a paper and went back in their house. (Sasuke's house and Sakura's house is in one compound. It's like one two house in one compound.)

"What's this?" Sasuke asks himself as he opens the paper. He reads what was written in the paper and his eyes were wide as a plate.

_This is what written in the paper…._

_Shikamaru borrowed- $50_

_Interest in a year- $100_

_Interest in 2 years- $200_

_Interest in 3 years-$300_

_Interest in 4 years-$400_

_Interest in 5 years-$500_

_Interest in 6 years-$1000_

_Interest in 7 years -$2000_

_Interest in 8 years-$5000_

_Interest in 9 years-$6000_

_Interest in 9 years-$8000_

_Interest in 10 years-$15000_

_Kiss-$5000_

_Total-$20000_

_Note: Better pay me back or else the interest will increase much higher._

"Hey, Sasuke your back…" Naruto said.

"Hn…" Sasuke responded as he puts the paper in the table infront of them.

"What's this? Another letter from your fan girl?" Neji asks.

"Worst…"

"What could be worst than that?" Shikamaru asks.

"Why don't you see it by yourself?" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru open the paper while Neji and Naruto look behind him. Their eyes turn wide as a plate when they read it.

"Is she serious about this?" Neji asks.

"Why don't you ask her and get killed…" Sasuke said.

"$50 became $20000, is she crazy!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto it's because of the interest…. And besides the group owes $15000 only, the $5000 will be paid by Sasuke." Shikamaru explain.

"Huh? Why me?" Sasuke asks.

"Haven't you read? Its written here 'Kiss' $5000, you were the one who kiss her so you were the one whose going to pay her." Shikamaru said.

"Your right Shikamaru, you're so smart…" Naruto praise, Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up…." Sasuke said irritated.

"So when are we going to pay her?" Neji asks. "Even though we we're the most popular band in Japan we still have to pay our bills, our manager, etc…"

"We should pay her as soon as possible…" Shikamaru said.

"Let's just think about this tomorrow…" Sasuke said. And all of them went to sleep.

In the garden…..

"So Sakura gave you the list of your debt…" a girl with chocolate brown hair said.

"Yeah… she is one weird friend of yours…" a boy with brown hair said back.

"We also think the same with her… but we love her that way. She only thinks of money… that's what we think at first…. Demo deep inside her she also care for us and her love life…."

"Really… why can't we see that?" he asks.

"Because you only see the bad side next time why don't you guys see what's really inside our minds and heart…" she said and went inside their house.

"What does she mean by that?" he thought as he watches her retreating back.

Inside Ino's room….

Tenten was walking in the corridor when she heard someone is crying inside Ino's room so she decided to peek. She was surprised when she saw Ino sitting in her bed hugging her knees as she cries. She suddenly rush to her side.

"What's the matter Ino-chan?" Tenten asks. Ino didn't respond.

"Ino-chan tell me what's the problem so I can help you…" she said but still she didn't respond. "Ino-chan you can't solve your problem just crying… come on Ino-chan don't keep your problem by yourself…" Tenten said trying to convince her. With that Ino look at her with red puffy eyes.

"Tenten-chan sob tell me sob why does he hate me sob so much? Did I do sob something to sob upset him? Or its sob my bossy sob attitude? Tenetn-chan tell me onegai…" Ino said as she cries. Tenten never saw her that depress.

"Ok Ino-chan, but before that who is this 'he' that your talking about?" Tenten asks.

"Shi- Shikamaru…" Ino answers.

"How could you tell that he hates you?" Tenten asks her again.

"Remember when Sakura heard that they gamble the money that they borrowed from Saku-chan?" Ino said much calmer. Tenten nod. "I thought that Shikamaru will tell his feelings for me like Naruto did to Hinata but not a single word…." INo said as she started to cry again.

"Ino-chan, Naruto is different he thought that he was really going to die but Shikamaru knew that Sakura cant kill so he didn't tell you what does he really fell… but I know a way to know what the person feel about you?" Tenten said and smile at her.

"How?" Ino asks.

"Asks him personally…."

"What I can't do that? Its so embarrassing……" Ino said.

"Ino-chan its better than nothing to do… Just let go of your pride…" Tenten encourage her.

"Well I'll try…'

"You better go to sleep now…"

"Hai… Oyasuminasai…"

"Oyasuminasai…" Tenten said and closed Ino's door.

End of Chapter 2 hope you enjoy it everyone sorry for the wrong grammar.

Please review………….

♥Kaia♥


	3. Chapter 3

♥Currency of my Heart♥

Here's chapter 3……. Hope you like it! **Please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! ☻

**Chapter3……………….**

Morning comes, everyone wake up and do their daily routine.

Hinata's Morning…………….

Beep, beep, beep, beep… she turns of her alarm clock, stretch her arms and stand up. She open her opens her window and let the fresh air comes in. But when she open her window a not so beautiful sight greet her.

"IEI!PERVERT!" she shouted and birds flew into the air to escape from the wild noises. Wondering what she saw, well its only Naruto wearing his only hisboxers.

"Hinata-chan…. Ohayou…" he greeted. Then suddenly a lamp,pillows, books, chairs, different things that you can see in Hinata's room was thrown at him. "Hinata-chan matte…." He cant explain because he was too busy dodging the things.

Sakura's morning………….

Beep, beep, beep, beep… she turns off her alarm clock and stand up to her bed. She was about to change to her normal clothes when she heard Hinata's scream.

"IEI!PERVERT!" Hinata scream.

"What the hell was that? So early in the morning….."She cursed under her breathe and go hurriedly to Hinata's room.

Knock, Knock, Knock… No answer so she decided to open it. Then she saw Hinata throwing her things in the window.

"Hinata-chan what's—what the hell…." She was shock when she NAruto at his window wearing boxer, dodging the things the Hinata's throwing at him.

At Naruto's house……

Sasuke was wake by the noise at Naruto's room. He decided togoand check what's happening. And he is also only wearing a boxer.

"Man… why does always Naruto so loud…." He said.

Knock, knock, knock... again no answer so he open it then he saw Naruto's messy room and at the other side was Hinata throwing the things at him, but what caught his eye was the shock Sakura.

Back at Hinata's room……

Sakura saw someone come in and to her shock it was none other that Sasuke wearing only boxers.

"What the hell! PERVERT!" she shouted and joined Hinata throwing her thing at the two boys.

Naruto and Sasuke………

"What's happenin—" he was cut off when a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Hey… what's your problem?" Sasuke shouted at Sakura.

"YOU! YOU LOW-LYING PERVERT!" she shouted and throw a pillow at him again and he dodge it.

After the war, that was stop by Kurenai………

"Ok… now tell me what happened…" she ordered the four. They were at the living room of the girl's house.

"It's those PERVERT fault!" Sakura shouted.

"What! We didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted back.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirk.

"Don't you smirk there Mr. cold-hearted, low-lying PERVERT!" Sakura shouted at him.

"_Sigh_… Sakura relax…" Kurenai said trying to relax her niece.

"How can I relax if these PERVERT was in front of me!"

"_It looks like Hinata is the only one that I can to talk normally……."_ Kurenai thought. "Hinata come with me…"

"Hai…"

Tenten and Ino walk down stairs because of the noise.

"Tenten, good you're awake…. Can you look after Sakura for me before she kills those two…" Kurenai said.

"Huh? Sure…" sheered confuse to what she was talking about. She and Ino walk to the living room and they saw Sakura fighting with Naruto while Sasuke was just watching the two.

"Shut up PERVERT! I know that you are planning something bad to Hinata-chan!" Sakura shouted to Naruto.

"I'm not! It was just an accident!" Naruto shouted back.

"ACCIDENT! That accident wont happened if you just close your window!"

"I forgot to close to close my window!"

"You didn't forget it you intend not to close it!"

And their bickering continues………….

At the boy's house……..

Neji was watching TV when Shikamaru comes in.

"Hey, where's the two?" he asks Neji.

"Kurenai called them…"

"So they are at the girl's house? Want to check them?" Shikamaru asks with a grin.

"Hn…" Neji said and go out.

Neji and Shikamaru enter the living room and saw Sakura and Naruto fighting.

"Still fighting huh?" Neji asks.

"Yea… a nice way to start the morning…." Tenten said sarcastically. Ino saw Shikamaru but didn't mind him. Shikamaru was worried about her because she was not noisy that morning.

Kurenai enter the living room followed by Hinata.

"Ok stop fighting now both you…" she said calmly. But the two still continue their bickering.

"I said stop…" still they continue a vein pop out at Kurenai.

"Stop…" the two still continue the others back out a little when another vein pops out.

"STOP! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" she shouted the two stop and sit quietly.

"Good…. It was just an accident so forget all about it…" Kurenai said.Naruto lighten up and Sasuke smirk. But Sakura….

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT I WILL ACCEPT THAT!" Sakura shouted. The others sweat droop.

"Sakura it was an accident Hinata told me everything….."

"Ok… so it was an accident but if it wasn't for this stupid Naruto not closing his window it won't happened…" Sakura said.

"So what do you want for exchange….?" Kurenai asks. Knowing that in her tone of voice she wants something in return for the damage that causes her even though it wasn't really you can call damage.

Now it Sakura's turn to smirk, Sasuke and Naruto was nervous. In the looks of Sakura she wants something big.

"Well not that big…. Umm…. Only $10000." she said.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted. Kurenai just sweat drop.

"Ohh… don't forget the money that you owe me ok…." She reminds them.

"That's too much!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Don't you dare shout at me you PERVERT!"

"At least I'm not spoiled like you!"

"I AM NOT SPOILED!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO! Period. Final.!" Sasuke said and smirk.

"Not fair! Tenten-chan I'm not spoiled, right?" Sakura asks.

"Well a little…"

"Huh? Hinata-chan?"

"Well asks Ino-chan?"

"Huh? Me?" Ino said. Sakura look at her.

"Umm… Of course not…" Ino said and patted her head.

"There she said I'm not!"

"Hn…" Sasuke said. Sakura stick her tongue out.

"You better out it back….. If you don't want me to kiss you again……." Sasuke said and smirk.

"Huh? Why you PERVERT!"

Hey that's the end of this chapter! Do you enjoy it? Please read and review! And read my other stories please!

♥Kaia♥


End file.
